Sweeter than Heaven, Hotter than Hell
by cocobeth220
Summary: Klaus and Rebekah stop by a bar for a "bite to eat" and Klaus meets a girl who catches his attention. Klaus/OC R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks for reading! I'm pretty new at this so please tell me what you think! Enjoy!_

Many of the bar patrons turned to look as the doors opened, revealing the stunning couple that had just arrived. Klaus gave a small smirk as he looked around and strode through the room with eye-catching confidence. Rebekah followed close behind, rolling her eyes at her brothers antics and tossing her hair back, gaining more than a few covetous looks up and down her body from men around the room. She'd yet to see one cute enough for her time, however, and, therefore, occupied herself with humor at the equal amount of not so pleasant looks she got from the women in the room, so jealous they practically glowed green. She raised her eyebrows slightly and gave a small laugh as she joined her brother at the bar.

"And just what is it that has you so tickled, dear sister?" Klaus asked.

"The humans, of course. It's been 90 years and they seem to not have changed a bit. Still lusty and jealous and lacking adequate attention spans. Now they just wear less clothes..."

"you've been around much longer than that Bekah, have they ever truly changed?"

"of course not, its just been a while since i've been around it. being in a coffin nearly a century will do that to you i guess," she said giving him an annoyed look.

"first its 90 years, now its century! Always so dramatic Rebekah," he said with a smirk.

Her responding glare would have terrified any but her brother who continued to tease her about her new "fascination" with humans before ordering them both a drink.

"...and apparently you're still an ass," she continued with a pout. He gave a short laugh and threw an arm around her.

"Poor little sister, I didn't say I hadn't missed your antics, if only slightly. Despite your brattiness, I did wake you up, didn't I?"

Rebekah scoffed at his patronizing tone but offered him a small smirk before taking her drink from the compelled bartender and once again glancing around the room.

"Alright, the novelty has worn off," she said with a sniff, "I'm bored and quite ready to find someone to drink. We should have gone to a club, somewhere bigger. Such a limited selection in these small bars."

"Another night Bekah, this is hardly a tiny place. Besides, this will be fun. It makes it that much more exciting when you find something good. Like a diamond in the rough."

"Well, I'm certainly not seeing any diamonds, so I guess you'll just have to buy me some new next time we go shopping..." she retorted with all the innocence she could muster. She giggled as she saw Klaus drop his face into his hands at her suggestion of shopping.

"And do let me know if you see a good looking male entree for me, hm?" she continued as she strutted away to survey her choices for dinner.

Klaus shook his head as he watched his sister strut away before he, too, began looking around the bar in search of a meal. He saw a few girls with less clothes on than Rebekah, to which he scoffed, remembering his sister's original disbelief at the small dress that she was now quite happy with. He'd taught her how to use a phone and the internet, which she was, again, shocked by at first. Less than ten minutes later her fingers were blurring across the screen where she was continuing her shopping online. Shaking his head again, Klaus resumed his scan of the room. Perhaps his sister was right, he saw too orange skin and bleach blonde hair and an excess of make-up but no one actually attractive. He wasn't easily dissuaded though, and he certainly wouldn't admit to Rebekah that she was right. Then he caught a flick of long, dark hair out of the back corner booth.

The angle obstructed his view of her but, as she reached out to take a menu from the next table, he'd seen her hair ripple behind her and the smooth, olive skin on her arm. Her hair was an interesting assortment of colors, obviously not dyed, as the shade varied from strand to strand in a way much more natural than the streaks he'd seen before. To those around him without his superior eyesight, her hair probably looked black, or close to it, meaning they most likely didn't notice the infinite hues within it. But, he could see the occasional sparkle of golden bronze, soft hues of mahogany, and hints of sable and russet brown amongst the raven locks that fell soft and straight to her slim waist.

He'd yet to see her face though, and hoped he wouldn't be completely disappointed. Another plus side was she did seem to have a good body, in fact, he realized, she looked to be quite petite. He guessed if she were to stand she'd only be about two or maybe three inches over five feet and her frame was slim and delicate. She still looked womanly though, with soft full curves, not overly skinny like many girls these days. The more he inspected his possible conquest the more he hoped that she was as attractive from the front as she was from the back, then he could have a nice a meal and prove Rebekah utterly wrong.

He would've gone to look himself already if he wasn't sure his sister would call him out if the girl turned out to be terrible looking or even if she was too plain for Bekah's liking. Though, pretty much everyone was too plain for Bekah's standards and she'd never admit otherwise. Besides, he'd be damned if he started changing his behavior in accordance with the brattiness of his baby sister. And he was getting thirsty.

Just as he'd decided to go talk to the girl himself, the waiter approached her table. Klaus watched the teenage waiter's face as the girl looked up from her menu to place her order. Judging by the way the idiot boy's eyes widened as he stared, the waiter at least thought the girl was good looking. That was enough for Klaus as he made his way to the table.

The girl didn't notice him arrive; she was looking down studying the table where past customers had carved initials, phone numbers, dates and other nonsense into the wood. Klaus smirked at her preoccupation, hoping to startle her when she finally noticed his presence. He took the chance to study her further and was pleasantly surprised by what he found. Her delicately arched brows were slightly furrowed in concentration above full, dark lashes that framed her downcast eyes. Her olive skin was smooth and glowing, highlighted by the lightest dusting of freckles over her high cheekbones. She had a soft, straight nose and full, rosy lips that made her delicate mouth look slightly pouty. Klaus's smiled widely at his good fortune, the girl was a much better find than he had dared to hope for and she smelled absolutely delicious.

Finally, he decided to get her attention and slid into the seat across from her. Klaus reveled in hearing the girl's heart beat accelerate as her eyes darted up to meet his own. For all his studying of the girl, he'd yet to see her eyes and found himself surprised once again. He'd expected brown, hoped for a more interesting hazel with some additional color, but was unprepared for their startling shade of blue, so vivid and clear it looked as if her eyes were lit by some internal source.

He now fully understood the reaction he'd witnessed from the busboy, but Klaus was not so easily flustered as the juvenile human and simply smirked in appreciation of the beauty he'd discovered.

"Now, I wonder, what could possibly be written on that table that you find so interesting?" he asked with false innocence that didn't at all match his cocky demeanor. She paused to assess the man in front of her. Dark blonde hair, ruggedly handsome, smoldering eyes and, wow, that accent.

"Never know until you look, right?" She replied coolly with an ease that would have been very convincing if Klaus couldn't still hear her quick pulse.

"In that case, I guess I'd better take a closer look myself" he retorted leaning across the table, closing the distance between them in the preface of looking at the writing, though his eyes had yet to leave hers.

She leaned away from him as far as she could, pressing herself against the back of the seat, but their faces were still close enough to touch and she found herself holding her breath. Finally, he looked down to study the table, drawing out the moment to savor the tension in her body, before meeting her eyes again. She shivered slightly at the feel of his breath on her face. Klaus decided it was probably time she start breathing again and relaxed back into his seat with a smirk.

"Call Amanda for a good time," he recited thoughtfully. "You're right, I'm completely enlightened" he joked letting an easy smile spread across his face. The girl released her breath in a laugh and Klaus watched her demeanor visibly soften as she replied.

"I guess it's more just for the fun of figuring out what it says. I like puzzles," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ahh. Now, that, I can understand."

"Well, I guess that's one puzzle solved for you, then." she said copying his smirk. "I'm Ada," she continued, as she reached her hand out to shake.

"Well then that makes two puzzles solved" he replied smoothly, taking her hand and surprising her as he flipped it over to lightly brush his lips against the back.

"You can call me Klaus."

"An interesting name."

"Two interesting names," he countered.

"True," she said, "not exactly everyday, ordinary."

"Certainly not," he replied, purposefully conspicuous as he looked her up and down.

Ada gave a short laugh and looked to see the waiter returning to the table with an order of chicken fingers and french fries. Klaus looked at the meal and then at her with raised eyebrows, but Ada cut him off before he could question her choice.

"I know, such a boringly ordinary choice. Not at all up to par with my interesting name," she leaned forward conspiratorially, beckoning her forward as if to whisper a secret.

"Don't worry. How about I get us both an interesting drink to spice it up a bit? Gotta hold on to that reputation darling," he said with a wink.

"Interesting hmm? What did you have in mind?"

"Now, now don't ruin the fun, love. Don't you trust me?"

"Not at all," she said matter-of-factly, "but I'm more worried that your version of interesting might be a drink that contains more flavors of fruit juice than alcohol. In which case I'd be just another girl who can't drink a real drink, not interesting at all." She turned to the waiter and said with a smile, "I'll have whatever he's having."

Klaus watched as Ada turned back to him, her eyebrows raised in challenge. Klaus met her stare with a cocky smile.

"We'll each have an 'Old Fashioned', mate." At the look on Ada's face he added "Actually make those doubles, and keep the change," Klaus ordered, handing a bill to the waiter, his eyes never leaving Ada's. "So, how did I do?" he continued after the waiter had gone.

"Well, I haven't tasted the drink yet but I have no doubt it will at least be interesting. An 'Old Fashioned' huh?" she questioned popping a french fry into her mouth.

"It suits me," he said.

"Is that so?"

"More than you know, love, more than you know," he replied with a chuckle. She furrowed her brows slightly, not understanding his inside joke.

"Well it seems then, Klaus, I need to get to know you a bit better."

"I could definitely see the upside to that," he replied suggestively.

His words sent tingles down her spine and she thought to herself that this was the kind of dangerously charming man that mother's warned about.

Fortunately, the waiter chose that moment to reappear with the drinks. Klaus watched as she examined the drink with curiosity, he wondered for a moment if she'd actually drink it before she lifted her glass to toast with his.

"Moment of truth," she said with fake seriousness before clinking her glass to his and taking a large gulp.

"Careful with that, love," Klaus teased.

She threw him a patronizing glare, before leaning close to him to reply with a smile "Can't keep up?"

Before she could lean away he grabbed her hand, pulling her closer.

"You're playing a dangerous game," he whispered, making her hair stand on end.

"As if the goal in life is to reach death safely," she replied. He chuckled and released her.

"I can drink to that," he said raising his glass.

She leaned back with a grin and took another large sip. The complex taste really was unique and she was savoring it to the last drop. The burning in the back of her throat gave her chill bumps making her laugh.

"Yes, the whiskey and bitters do give it quite a kick. Well done Mr. Klaus, I'm duly impressed," she admitted.

"You're not the only one," he said honestly. This girl was turning out to be quite entertaining. It only made him want her more though, he couldn't wait to taste her.

The music got drastically louder as people began crowding on the dance floor and Ada subconsciously began nodding to the music. Klaus quickly rose from his chair, prompting a questioning look from Ada. He smirked in reply as he came to stand beside her and pulled her quickly to her feet, steadying her longer than was probably necessary. He stepped purposefully close to her, just to reach behind her to the table to grab the drink she'd left behind. Klaus smirked as he watched her let out a shaky breath.

"Care to take this with us and join the party on the dance floor?" he asked, handing her the glass.

"Sounds like fun," she replied, sipping her drink again. "Though, there might not be much left by the time we get there," she said with a chuckle holding up her glass that was now over half empty. "You just may be a little too good at ordering drinks Mr. Klaus."

"No such thing as too good," he retorted, also taking a drink before leading her to the dance floor.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist as she swayed her hips to the music and leaned back into his chest. Finally, he got to touch her. He pulled her tighter against him, relishing how they fit together, how tiny her small frame felt against him.

He skimmed his nose down her elegant neck, inhaling deeply and sending a tremor down her body. Her scent was intoxicating, more earthy than most humans. She smelled like the air just before a summer rain mixed with rich tones of driftwood, vanilla and hints of fresh flowers. So unique, so fitting.

Ada felt waves of heat radiate through her body everywhere Klaus touched. She was lost in the feel of the music, his breath on her neck and his tight grip on her hips. She was also feeling the full effects of her recently finished drink, but couldn't decide if she was more intoxicated by the alcohol or the man. The song ended with a final, drawn out note that raised applause throughout the crowd. The sounds of clapping and cheering shook Ada from her daze and Klaus reluctantly let her pull away. She turned around to face him, backing away even more. She was hoping some physical distance would clear her head enough to start up another conversation that might pull her focus back to her mind and away from the heat engulfing her body. Klaus, however,had different ideas and quickly snaked his arms back around her waist, pulling her hips close to his. The movement was quick for Ada, who's hands reflexively reached for him to keep her balance. With her hands on his upper arms, she felt his muscles tighten beneath her touch, steadying her on her feet.

"Trying to leave me so quickly, love? It's obviously not good for your balance. I'd better keep my hands on you, just to make sure you don't fall of course."

"Such the gentleman," she said sarcastically. "You're the only reason I'd fall in the first place!"

"Are you saying you're _falling_ for me, love?" He said mischievously.

She gave an exaggerated eye roll, but couldn't help but laugh. Klaus watched as she threw her head back in humor. His eyes found that perfect spot on her beautiful, long neck where the blood flow was strongest. He heard the beat of her heart, slightly elevated, pumping her delicious life source more quickly through her body. He needed her, soon.

Klaus nodded at the door and asked in his most charming voice,

"How about we head outside for some fresh air?"

_Okay, there you have it! Chapter 1 done :) We saw the super charming side of Klaus but he will still be the badass vampire we all love so get ready for more! Please review and tell me what you think. _

_xoxo Coco_


	2. Sneak Peak Lemon

**AN: First of all thank you so much for the reviews and many subscriptions/alerts! I'm very sorry for the wayyyy long break before an update and I'm also sorry to say this isn't a whole chapter or a direct continuation from where we left off in Chapter 1. I kind of lost inspiration and couldn't get the story to come out the way I pictured. However, I'm not giving up! I just needed to get back on track to the sexy chemistry I picture with Klaus. Soooo this is a little brainstorm/ excerpt of a possible future in this story. Sexiness :) So please please please let me know what you guys think! Honesty is appreciated and I am grateful for all reviews, encouragement and criticism you have to offer! 3**

**WARNING!: as you may notice the rating has been changed to M. This was always kind of where the story was heading but this kind of writing is why. This is pure, lemony, smut and if you don't like that or want that then DON'T READ! Otherwise, enjoy :))**

When everyone's attention was focused elsewhere Klaus suddenly grabbed her hand and yanked her quickly and discreetly through a side doorway and into a hallway. Ada almost squeaked in surprise but his hand had already moved up to cover her mouth and press her against the wall as he kissed down her neck and moved his hands up and down her body.

She arched against him and pulled him closer, laughing about their not so subtle disappearance. At this point, she didn't care, though. His mouth covered hers and his kiss was passionate and possessive, and driving her crazy.

He grabbed her hand again and half dragged her down the hallway as he moved them as quickly as he could away from the kitchen and around the corner. He stopped at the door at the end of the passage and pushed her up against it, kissing her fiercely as he turned the handle and they fell inside.

Ada briefly noticed neutral walls, dark wood, very dim lighting from a lamp in the corner and countless other details that swirled together in her brain, unfocused. She couldn't, however, miss the huge bed against the far wall. It was the focus of the room, situated beneath high, sloping ceilings, just slightly raised from the ground and covered with more neutral colors including a fluffy, tan comforter and heavenly looking off-white sheets—invitingly simple.

Klaus kicked the door shut behind him, never letting go of her, and began walking her backwards, farther into the room, until they hit the opposite wall. He kissed her recklessly, sliding the flannel button-up off her shoulders and onto the floor, immediately reaching down to her tank top, yanking it up and over her head, and attacking the newly exposed skin with his tongue and teeth.

She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt lifting it up over his broad chest and shoulders but whined impatiently when she wasn't tall enough to pull it all the way off. He chuckled at her pouting and quickly jerked the shirt up over his head. At the sound of his laughter, she pushed hard against his shoulders and he let her spin him around, shove him back against the wall.

It was Ada's turn to chuckle as she reached for his waistband of his jeans. He bucked against her hand while she undid the button and zipper, stroking him teasingly. Klaus quickly stepped out of his pants and moved them again, holding onto her tightly as they did a vertical roll along the wall and finally stopped with their positions reversed.

His hands and lips moved roughly down her body: stroking and kissing from her neck, to her collarbone, to the valley between her full breasts, grazing the ticklish spots on her ribs, flicking his tongue across her belly-button, and finally reaching the top of her jeans, which he quickly unbuttoned and began sliding down her legs. As she kicked the jeans off of her ankles, Klaus's lips moved back up to meet hers in a violent kiss.

They fought their way towards the bed, a mix of laughter and breathless groans, as they stripped each other of the little clothing they had left. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground completely, moving impatiently to the bed. They collapsed onto the sheets and pillows, tangled together in a frenzy of need.

Klaus rolled them over, pinning her beneath him, and situated himself between her thighs and rubbing up and down her slit.

"Gorgeous," he breathed out, taking in the image of her splayed out beneath him.

He plunged into her with groan, entering her with a single stroke and eliciting a delicious cry from her mouth. Ada's eyes squeezed shut and her nails dug into his shoulders, gripping him tightly. Klaus kissed down her face and neck as he began to move with long smooth strokes. Her eyes fluttered open and she tangled her fingers in his hair, moving with him and meeting his thrusts.

She was perfect, so hot and tight around him.

"God, you feel so good," He groaned out and used one hand to pull her harder against him while he moved the other to her full breasts.

"Mmmm" Ada arched against his hand as he rolled her hard nipples between his fingers— kneading, pinching, plucking. She pulled him closer an kissed down his neck, nipping at his ear and nibbling his collarbone.

Klaus pulled her face to his, kissed her wildly as he drove into her harder. She writhed against him as each of his thrusts sent tingles and burning heat throughout her body. His hand slid between them and brushed against her clit, making her tighten around him. Ada raked her nails down his back and he jerked forward inside her. She felt him smile against her lips.

Klaus pulled back to look at her and waited until her eyes met his to hook one of her legs over his arm and hitch it up around his shoulder. He drove into her roughly and, with the new angle, he hit a spot inside her that made her tremble.

"Oh, god," Ada choked out.

He leaned forward to kiss down her neck and shoulders, his thrusts growing quicker and more urgent. Tingling heat shot up her body and she felt the pleasure building inside her, tightening from the tips of her toes, mounting and threatening to snap.

Klaus felt her begin to tighten impossibly around him, he heard her whimper, breathe his name.

He nuzzled his nose into her neck, whispered into her ear, "Come for me, gorgeous." Then scraped his blunt teeth across her shoulder.

It sent her over the edge and she cried out and shattered beneath him, dragging him over the edge with her.

They collapsed together, breathless. He drew her into his arms, cradling her back to his chest and placing a light kiss against the side of her neck before they both slipped into unconsciousness.

**Please don't forget to review! It fuels the machine! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! Here's an update finally! Don't hate me for taking so long, its a real chapter this time! :) Just to clarify, the last update was kind of a sneak peak to the future so this is the real CH2, though I may come back and edit a bit. Please feel free to PM me or review if you see things I need to fix or think I should change! Hope you enjoy!**

_Previously..._

_His eyes found that perfect spot on her beautiful, long neck where the blood flow was strongest. He heard the beat of her heart, slightly elevated, pumping her delicious life source more quickly through her body. He needed her, soon._

_Klaus nodded at the door and asked in his most charming voice, _

"_How about we head outside for some fresh air?" _

_..._

Klaus stared into her eyes as she considered his request. He saw the heat there, the fire. She would give into him, they always did. She had to... To Klaus' dismay, his thoughts, as well as Ada's response, were suddenly interrupted by his younger sister's impeccable timing.

He immediately recognized Rebekah's voice as she slid up beside him, throwing an arm casually around his neck and asking where he'd been. Klaus rolled his eyes, Bekah loved to make his life more difficult. To any who didn't know they were siblings, the embrace would probably look like one between lovers, and that's exactly what Rebekah was going for. Klaus had played this game with her a thousand times. She was always up for some drama.

Ada's eyes dropped to the floor and Klaus cursed to himself. He didn't want to deal with the jealousy or hurt feelings of some human girl. And he had really been starting to like this one...

"Don't tell me..." Ada started, her eyes downcast. To both the siblings' surprise, Ada looked up with an excited smile and pointed at Rebekah's shoes.

"Are those Louboutin's?" she asked excitedly.

Rebekah's face was briefly shocked before she broke out in an approving grin and lifted one dangerously high black and gold stiletto, exposing a bright red sole.

"Knew it! Great taste," Ada laughed copying the gesture to show the same red sole beneath her own strappy, matte black leather heels.

"Who'd have thought a place like this is where I'd finally find someone who appreciates my impeccable fashion sense." Rebekah replied with a smirk.

"Oh yes, the terrible plight of those who don't know the joy of Christian Louboutin shoes!" Ada joked back. "These cost me a few months rent, but they're totally worth it."

Klaus' jaw nearly dropped, he'd expected a jealous rant, a pitiful display of emotion, or at the very least a demand for an explanation. Instead, they were talking about shoes. Shoes! And, just as surprisingly, Rebekah didn't even seem to mind that her plan to cause drama didn't work. He watched as the girls introduced themselves and wondered just what his sister was thinking.

As if in response to his silent question, Rebekah turned to Klaus for a moment and simply said, "I like her."

Klaus just shook his head in amazement, "Who are you and what have you done with Rebekah? Surely, you can't be my bloodsucking brat of a baby sister."

Rebekah glowered while Ada just laughed, not understanding the irony of Klaus' teasing.

"Well now," Rebekah said, "since I seem to have been left out of all the fun so far this evening how about big brother buys us all a drink."

"Actually..." Klaus began to argue but Rebekah cut him off.

"No, Nik you've been dreadfully selfish all night..."

Before Klaus could argue any more, he was cut off again, this time by Ada.

"Actually _Nik_," Ada said, and nudged him as she emphasized her use of Rebekah's name for him "another drink sounds great."

Klaus gave Rebekah a look that would terrify most, but Rebekah just shrugged him off.

Ada didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed by Rebekah's interruption. Klaus had just asked her to step outside for some air and, out of context, it could have been no big deal. However, with a man like Klaus that small step out the door had much larger implications. She knew that step would have landed her on a slippery slope that ended with her in his bed. But, that wasn't necessarily the problem, she was no stranger to casual sex. The problem was that she felt almost powerless to say no, and feeling powerless _was_ something she wasn't used to.

He affected her more than anyone had before— it threw her off how much. She'd never felt so out of control and that required some thought.

"Don't pout," Ada said to Klaus as they grabbed a seat and Rebekah ordered her brother to get the bartender's attention.

He chuckled, "My sister's trying to steal you and now she's making me buy her drinks."

"I'm sure you'll survive sharing me for a while," she said teasingly, "besides, your sister's not the only one who wants a drink."

"Oh really, then what do I get in return?" he asked deviously.

"Are you going to make me negotiate?" she asked incredulously.

"What can I say, I'm feeling taken advantage of. A quick kiss for my trouble, love?"

"Oh such a charmer," she said sarcastically. "Klaus is this how you usually convince girls to kiss you? Or..." she continued, "is this how you usually get out of buying drinks?"

Rebekah laughed loudly, tilting her head sideways at Ada, "Fantastic."

Klaus joined in with his sister's laughter. "Clever girl," he said, leaning in close, eyes sparkling with amusement. "C'mon love, now I really deserve it."

Ada took a shaky breath, slightly shaken by his proximity. Regaining her composure quickly, she smirked and reached to turn his face to the side so she was facing his cheek.

She tapped a delicate finger lightly against his strong cheek bone, indicating where she was going to kiss him. "You didn't specify what kind of kiss," she said.

"No, I suppose I didn't," Klaus admitted.

Smiling triumphantly, Ada leaned in to peck his cheek.

Her satisfaction quickly turned to shock, however, when, at the last second, Klaus turned his head with unerring accuracy and she found herself kissing him squarely on the mouth instead.

His lips were full and warm against hers, sending a shock down her body as he gave her a lingering peck, holding her against him. He pulled away and backed up quickly, chuckling at her wide eyes and the adorable blush that covered her cheeks.

She reached her fingers up to touch her lips where they were still tingling from the contact, laughing along with him.

"Well now," Klaus said looking very pleased with himself, "if that's the compensation for buying drinks then have at it, love," he said with a wink slipping a credit card out of his pocket and flicking it deftly from his fingers.

Ada's eyes widened as she watched the all black card with the notorious Centurion label slide past her down the bar and stop directly in front of the waiting bartender. She tried to wipe the open mouthed look off her face but the deep chuckle from beside her let her know she hadn't been quick enough. She raised her eyebrows at him for a moment still trying to rid her cheeks of the blush she felt there.

An amused Klaus threw his arms loosely around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I shall have to make a point to put that delicious color on your cheeks more often. In the mean time, what would you like to drink?"

Still slightly flustered, Ada responded, "Anything's fine, I'm not picky. I'll just have whatever the two of you are ordering."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and cut in, "You have impeccable shopping taste but you're certainly not using that card right." With a conspiratorial look at Ada, she turned towards the bartender and ordered, "We'll have a bottle of your most expensive champagne and three of whatever shots are your specialty. And we'll have them quickly."

Ada snorted trying to contain her contain her laugh at Bekah's behavior as well as the reaction of the bartender who didn't even look put off, just more dazed by the beautiful girl ordering him around.

"Yes, thank you so much for demonstrating Bekah," Klaus quipped flatly, "don't know what we'd do if we didn't have you around, really."

Ada laughed, "Don't even try to tell me you haven't spoiled her rotten, Klaus."

"Yes, Nik, you really have brought this upon yourself," Rebekah agreed. "Besides, you love me just the way I am, of course," she added with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Still laughing, Ada motioned to the drinks that had just arrived, "I can drink to that."

...

Klaus was staring at Ada with an uncharacteristic lack of subtlety. She was absentmindedly running her finger around the top of her now empty glass that, just moments ago, had contained a delicious lemon drop shot. Klaus's eyes darkened as he watched the oblivious girl collected the sugar decorating the rim of the glass with her finger and licked it off delicately with her tongue. He started slightly when his phone rang, shaking him from his thoughts. Rebekah raised an eyebrow humorously and he glared back at her as he moved down to the quieter end of the bar and greeted the person on the line. Ada heard him greet someone named Elijah on the other line before turning away from the conversation, not wanting to be rude.

"Another brother," Rebekah said suddenly.

"What?" Ada asked.

"On the phone," the blonde replied rolling her eyes at Ada's bewildered response. "Klaus is on the phone with Elijah, another of our brothers. Don't pretend you weren't curious."

"Maybe just a little," Ada replied with a laugh, "Are there more than just the three of you? Klaus said he had several siblings."

"Yes, there's also Kol and Finn. It's all boys except me, of course. I couldn't be lucky enough to have another girl to share the house with." Rebekah complained.

Ada chuckled, "I've got two brothers and all boy cousins myself. Overprotective and unappreciative bunch, men — and they never grow up."

"Ahh, yes you do have brothers. They're all coming home soon. Goody."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

"You don't know them," Rebekah replied shaking her head before her face suddenly lit up with a devious excitement.

"Uh oh, I don't know what idea just popped into your head but I'd bet it's either very good or very, very bad," Ada said warily.

"Oh it's good- great in fact. Like I said, you don't know my brothers, but you could... if you come with me. Then they'll have some entertainment and I won't be so outnumbered."

"Entertainment for your brothers, huh? What exactly does that entail and just what kind of girl do you think I am?" Ada teased.

"This is a serious matter, Ada." Rebekah said narrowing her eyes into a look so serious it only made Ada laugh more.

"Fun as that sounds, I'm not sure the best way to greet your brothers is 'good to see you, by the way this is some girl I just met and brought home to distract you and so I don't have to put up with you alone.'" Ada said, doing her best impression of Rebekah's accent.

"It could work," Klaus cut in unexpectedly, his voice resounding close behind her.

Ada jumped slightly at his sudden presence and he winked at her in response before collapsing carelessly into the chair next to hers, somehow still making the move look graceful. She was wondering how on earth he managed it when his words registered in her head.

"Oh come on Klaus, you two have been arguing all night and this is the one thing you decide to agree with her on? A family reunion isn't exactly a 'bring home your friend from the bar' situation."

Rebekah shrugged her off, "Say what you want, it doesn't matter. If I don't bring you home, Klaus will."

"Bekah!" Ada spluttered but couldn't help laughing.

"Oh please," Rebekah brushed her off, "your innocent act needs work."

"Why, what act could you possibly be referring to Rebekah? I'm utterly scandalized at the suggestion!" Ada countered, playing up her southern accent a bit and making Klaus chuckle.

"I'm sure," Rebekah replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. "The thought never crossed your virtuous little mind. His, however," she continued, nodding her head in her brother's direction, "is a slightly different story. And as spoiled as he thinks I am, he's the one who's become so accustomed to getting what he wants."

Klaus just shrugged, not disputing her claim.

"Positively stubborn, actually," Rebekah continued, "Throws quite the tantrum..."

"Dear sister," Klaus interrupted scathingly, "didn't you have something more important to be discussing?"

Rebekah's eyes narrowed at his tone. "I suppose you're right," she said with a sniff, before turning to Ada. "Have you come to your senses yet and agreed to come or will I be required to use force?"

Ada, who had been observing the conversation with amusement, snorted at Rebekah's threat.

"Don't doubt that I'll drag you if I have to," Rebekah said earnestly. "The 'family reunion,' as you call it, will be accompanied by a formal party which means I'll need your respectable opinion on what to wear. Therefore, the situation warrants the use of whatever means necessary."

"Yes, a dire emergency," Ada quipped, "just missed the scale of national disaster."

Rebekah glared at her sarcasm.

"I don't need to shop for a party that I'm not attending. I'm not just going to show up!" Ada exclaimed.

Klaus's voice suddenly resounded from behind her, "Actually, love, I'd be most obliged if you would. Show up, that is. I'm in desperate need of a date."

"Well there's a surprise considering what it takes to get a drink, what do girls have to do to get you to take them to a party?" Ada asked scathingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rebekah answered for him.

"Oh jeez, I think I liked it better when you two we're arguing," Ada joked, "but, hey who am I to complain, parties and pretty dresses I'm honestly not sure why it took this long to convince me."

Rebekah beamed and raised her glass for a toast, "I knew you were smarter than you looked."

"That's not a real compliment," Ada said with a glare. "But," she continued, cracking a smile, "what the hell, I'll drink to anything."

**And the plot thickens... What did you think? TELL ME! :) Please review, seriously I am so thankful to everyone who has so far! And it reallllly helps! More to come ASAP!**

**Xoxo COCO**


End file.
